Perspective
by lezonne
Summary: She was always a curious character, seeing things that some can only dream of witnessing.


A/n: Use of prompts : "Don't lie!" 5. Draining and 14. Actions speak louder than words

I've always needed time on my own. When I spend too much time with others sometimes it gets a bit suffocating, trying to fit into the norm when I know deep down I am anything but.

Actions speak louder than words, and despite my friends understanding of my curious nature I find it hard to fit in when no one really gets me. I know it has to do with my whimsical behavior, my inability to focus and my oddity towards creatures, but that's just who I am. No, I'm not begging for people to accept me, as I would never ask such a thing from people. Sometimes I just don't understand why people can't leave me be.

It's draining to ignore those who dislike me. Ridiculers like Draco Malfoy, disbelievers like Seamus Finnegan and concerned individuals like Hermione Granger make me feel like there will never be a place in this world for me. While the latter claims to be one of my dearest friends, I can often see the disapproval in her eyes. A part of my bright-minded friend wishes that I was a bit more normal- less of an oddity.

But Hermione won't admit the truth, just like Neville. He'll smile, humor me for the creatures I believe in, but a part of him just can't wrap his head around my world. It's too different from his, where logic and reason have to stand true, like Hermione's. He can't live in a theoretical world.

Yet it's not theoretical to me. I know they are there, the creatures that people deem make believe. Here in my little haven outside the walls of Hogwarts, sitting by the Black Lake, I can be myself. No one is around to judge, ridicule, or question. I can dance and laugh with the crazy creatures of my own design, and they will laugh too. Here, I am my own, true person.

There stands just one friend of mine that really gets me. Harry, who can see some of the creatures that I do because of his experience with death. He understands that what I see isn't just a figment of imagination but creatures that really are there, hiding from the common eye. Little, living organisms that don't want public attention and books written about their existence. Some of the creatures living around us only seek to live in a peaceful, tranquil world where we do not disturb them. Maybe so long as the majority go on believing that they do not exist, then maybe they can continue to live happily.

That's something I hope for. Right now it is a possibility, but later it might not be. Eventually someone will happen across my friends, the ones that no one sees, and the nay-sayers will see the truth in my words. But for now, it is better to be left thinking, wondering, and imagining. Sometimes, imagining the unbelievable is the only way to save things, and keep them pure.

That's another thing dear Hermione doubts me for. If there is something new out there to discover, she wants her nose in it. Sometimes, she is a little too nosy, and some of my friends do not appreciate such curiosity.

There now, I see some of them playing across the lake, chasing one another. No one else notices them, so maybe it is all really in my head. I happen to think its just because people don't keep their minds wide open that they can't see what's in front of them. Some of the most intelligent people in the world are terribly blind to the truth of things.

But I'm not blind. I see them there, playing and enjoying life in a peaceful, happy way that a human never can. Without the burden of responsibility, relationships, and other problems animals and creatures can live free of most everything. It's a freedom I desire to know.

"You've been staring at the lake quite a while," he says, sneaking up on me. I hadn't noticed anyone approaching, too lost in my own world. I should be more careful about that. I should always be aware of whether or not someone is trying to sneak up on me.

"I didn't hear you coming Neville," I say, glancing up at my friend. He shoots me a glance, staring at the thin sweater I donned before coming out.

"It's about to snow you know. You should be wearing far more than it. You'll catch a cold."

"Maybe it's something I want to catch," I muse, staring back at him with twinkling eyes. He laughs, taking off his cloak.

"Well, I think you should be a bit more cautious now. Winter's setting in, and you can't start off the season with a cold. Come on now, let's head inside. It took me forever to find you."

"Don't lie," I tell him, standing anyway. "You haven't been searching long, as I haven't been gone from lunch long. I've just been out here on my own, thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as we begin our trek back to the castle. Away from the ground and shelter of my tree I notice the cold wind blowing, and realize why he must be so concerned about the coming weather. Only I'm not concerned at all. This is just nature, doing it's thing.

I shrug lamely, glancing back towards the lake as we leave. He's looking at me curiously, but I won't meet his eyes. "Do you ever wonder how people miss the things right in front of them?"

"I often wonder a great many things."

"It's sad," I continue, "That people can't open their minds Neville. If only people would take into consideration what might really be out there, they wouldn't miss the wonders sitting right in front of them."

He nods, but says nothing in return, yet I can see it in his eyes. There he goes again, thinking logically. Deep down, he's wondering what I think I am seeing.

But the jokes on him- I know what I'm seeing.

He's the one missing things.


End file.
